User blog:Elizhaa/Composite Human
Summary Composite Human is the hypothetical merging of every single human being who has ever existed. A concept that is often discussed within Versus Forums, and sometimes fields of science and research. The Composite Human is a combination of all our strengths, skills and abilities at our peak, minus our weaknesses and downfalls. The Composite Human has the strongest capabilities of us, the human species. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | Up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with sufficient preparation time Name: Composite Human Origin: Real Life (As a hypothetical idea) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies. Humans have only reached the age of 122 so far, but it is likely this age limit will gradually wane Classification: Human, hominid Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Conditional Instinctive Reactions (With enough experience, procedural memory can be used to predict movement and automatically execute a response, granting increased reaction speed), Master Martial Artist, Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Veronica Seider can identify people from more than 1.6 km. Can utilize echolocation. Tetrachromacy allows a person to see 100x more colors than the average person. Supertasters have a far more acute sense of taste than an average person. Has Perfect Pitch), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets, Corruption (Type 1), Seduction Intuition, Social Influencing, Accelerated Development (Research, Intelligence. Ferdinand Waldo Demara Jr. was able to learn almost anything in an extremely short amount of time and replicate it with relative ease, and could take on practically any identity he wanted to just by learning what he was supposed to know) Enhanced flexibility (Marfan Syndrome is a condition that affects the connective tissues of the body which can give an abnormal amount of flexibility. Martin Laurello can rotate his head 180 degrees. Julia Gunthel can fit inside a 50x50 cm package), Michel Lotito has a stomach lining twice as thick as a normal person's, Limited Technology Manipulation (Has complete knowledge and mastery over all aspects of technology that is known), Hacking, Pain Manipulation immunity (CIP is a condition that causes a person to feel no pain), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Rajmohan Nair can withstand being shocked by electricity 30 times the amount that can kill an ordinary man. Biba Struja can withstand electric shocks of up to a million volts), Fear Manipulation (Urbach-Wiethe is a condition that causes a person to not feel fear), Empathic Manipulation (Antisocial Personality Disorder is a condition that causes a person to feel few emotions and not care about the rights of others, also effectively removing all morals), Heat Manipulation (Wim Hof ran a marathon in -20 C temperatures in shorts. Timo Kaukonen survived and was conscious after 6 minutes in a 110 C sauna), Poison Manipulation (Mithradatism is the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses. This can build a resistance to most animal venoms, plant poisons, and arsenic), Disease Manipulation (Would have every anti-body produced for every human disease), Radiation Manipulation (Induced Radioresistance is receiving Small doses of ionizing radiation that can allow a greater resistance to radiation) |-|With technology= All prior abilities plus Limited Fire, Water, Energy, Radiation, Light, Poison, Acid, Smoke, Ice, Heat, Sound and Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Underwater Breathing (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1; with spacesuit), Homing Attacks (Infrared homing missles. DARPA Exacto bullets self-correct during flight and target the object it wants to hit), Danmaku, Surface Scaling, Explosion Manipulation (With explosives), Information Analysis, Flight (with glider, jetpack, aircraft), Spaceflight, Pseudo-Invisibility (With camouflage suits), Status Effect Inducement (With flashbangs and stun-based weapons) and Extrasensory Perception (Spidersense suit allows the wearer to detect how close and in what direction an object is through vibrating sensors on the persons body) via preperation, Durability Negation, Resistance to Light, Wind, Radiation, Smoke, Oxidation, Water, Fire and other Elements, Extreme Temperature, Explosion, Insect, Poison, Corrosion, Disease, Contaminent, Debris and Impact (with hazmat suit and other personal protective equipment) Attack Potency: Street level+ (Jonah Lomu can generate this amount of energy with a tackle) | Up to City level+, potentially Mountain level with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power), can ignore conventional durability with biological, chemical, nuclear and radiological weapons Speed: Below Average Human swimming speed (the fastest 50 meter freestyle long-course is César Cieloat 20.91 seconds which would make his swimming speed 2.4 m/s), Peak Human movement speed (Usain Bolt is capable of running at 12.5 m/s), and Superhuman combat speed (Keith Liddel can punch at up to 44 mph. Several research papers have concluded that a few elite sprinters can react faster than 80 ms to an auditory stimulus. The fastest subject demonstrated an average arm reaction onset time of 51 ms. Visual reaction time should only be around 20 ms slower) | Subsonic to Hypersonic with firearms, bows, and artillery. Up to High Hypersonic flight speed (The fastest piloted vehicle created - Apollo 10 - reached the speed of 39,897 kph 32 relative to Earth) and up to Speed of Light attack speed with preparations (Laser weapons can reach this speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg. The highest standing jump is 1.616 meters. Javier Sotomayor has a high jump of over 8 feet. Mike Powell has a long jump of over 29 feet. Myostatin-inhibitor Hypertrophy is when the body doesn't produce myostatin to limit muscle growth. Suppression of the NCoR1 gene causes an increase in muscle mass, 2x the speed, and 2x the endurance) | Up to Class K (Maximum towing capacity for trains, the largest trucks, and heaviest aircrafts) Striking Strength: Street Class via striking (Mike Tyson was capable of striking this hard) | Unknown Durability: At least Street level+ (A man's bone density was eight times higher than that of the average human, who can survive Jonah Lomu's tackles. John Ferraro's skull is 16 mm thick which is 2.3x thicker than the average human skull) | Up to Building level Stamina: Very high (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build-up, and the Khoisan people can run for multiple hours on end in a desert without stopping, which would cause heatstroke for an animal. Polycythemia is a condition where there is a higher amount of red blood cells in the body which can increase oxygen-carrying capacity by 50%. The DEC2 gene reduces the required amount of sleep to only 6 hours instead of the 8 to 8.5 required by normal people. The inhibition of the LR-15r-Alpha gene allows an incredibly high endurance in muscles. Longest time with held breath underwater is 24 minutes 3 seconds) | Varies Range: Extended melee range (The longest nails grew to 197.8 cm, the longest hair grew to 5.627 m) to at least kilometers (Farthest distance traveled by a human voice detectable at 8 km) | Varies (From extended melee to planetary, higher with prep) Standard Equipment: None notable (Except what's already coming from/part of the natural body) | Unknown (Though anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well) * List of technologies ** Lists of weapons * List of toys Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Is a polymath and polyglot. Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master in every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction ever conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had. Hyperthymesia is a condition where a person can remember almost everything they've learned in vivid detail. Can utilize speed reading. The NR2b gene increases memory and learning speed. Ferdinand Waldo Demara was able to learn various tasks in far less time then a normal human could) Weaknesses: None notable, except typical biological needs of food, water and rest Feats: Show/Hide * List of world records in athletics * List of junior world records in athletics * List of world records in masters athletics * List of world youth bests in athletics * List of IPC world records in athletics * List of world records in canoeing * List of world records in chess * Cycling records * List of world records in track cycling * List of world records in finswimming * List of world records in juggling * List of world records in rowing * List of world records in speed skating * List of world records in swimming * List of IPC world records in swimming * List of world records in Olympic weightlifting Key: Base | With technology Note: Although the Real World composite profiles are banned in the wiki due to being unrealistic thought experiments, we made an exception for Composite Human because of its immense popularity. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Real World Category:Composite Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Athletes Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Hackers Category:Mechanics Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Performers Category:Corruption Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Preparation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Poison Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Water Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Light Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Acid Users Category:Flight Users Category:Engineers Category:Animals Category:Teachers Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Acrobats Category:Magnetism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Sailors Category:Blog posts